22
DARK SIGNER LEO LUNA VS SAYER MARIK CHAPTER 22 LEO LUNA UIMETLE TAG MOVE OK my turn then and i get to say Leo dueling skill as dark signer are good some with your sister Luna,s but i don't Plan on lose to some kids i draw,:said sayer i summon Psychic Commander,:and i play the spell card Teleport summon so i can summon him Psychic Snail and then send him to my grave to summon Prime Material DRagon thanks to my spell card 2nd effect by pay 500 life points i can make him level 7 monster so now i tune my level 3 psychic commander with my level 7 material dragon so can synchro summon.:Psychic archfiend atk 3500 not bad sayer but you need lot more then as i hold card in my hand that destroy you sooner but way wood we want to do that when it be more fun to play around with you in this duel,:said Leo you think this funny Bart Will you Bart if sister wont win this duel next i Paley 2 cards face down and then i play my psychic archfiend hidden effect now by send my hand to grave not only dos my monster get 1000 ex attack points but for this turn only your face down card cant be used and next turn i can draw 4 new cards now psychic archfiend show this dark signer Bart how power i am attack his dark power tool dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3300,:now Will end my turn this spell card psychic rope said sayer what that card do you find soon boy you and your sister Will.said sayer OK it my turn said marik i draw plasma snail in def made.,:his ex effect lots me summon plasma king and plasma girl in def now i end my turn with 1 card face down,:said marik OK it my move now sayer your going to pay for toking down my monster play monster reborn to re summon now took spell form my deck double tool cd then i play Limiter Removal witch doubles my dragon atk points so now he his 8600 next i Plsy seal if darkness now all monster out get ex 500 attack point so now my dragon atk points become 9100,:and life steam dragon atk points become 4400 dark life steam dragon,s atk points become 4800 now my dragon attack sayer monster said Leo not fast i Paley my face down card call pay back now for this turn only by sending my dragon to my grave i can summon Thought Ruler Archfiend in def but in return when you destroy my monster i lose 2000 life points,said sayer life points go down form 4000 to 2000 i Play 1 card face down then summon dark Morphtronic Radion in def i end my turn,:said Leo o did forget to say by sanding my spell to grave my dark power too dragon stays out but is now in def said Leo OK it my move i draw i to Paley monster in def made as Will ,:said Luna and then i play fairy blast so now i can pay pas your monster marik and attk your life points with my weakest monster go fairy dragon attack marik life points go down form 4000 to 300 i Play my trap card return if shadows,:so now i get back 2000 life points said marik fin i end my turn with a face down card,:said Luna now it my turn i draw,:said sayer now the effect if my psychic rope kicks in now you two Will be tied up said sayer as ropes tied Leo and Luna arms legs up tied there hands behind there back now this Will happen every time it my turn for 3 time you Will lose 500 life points Psychic tickler now for the next 3 turns you two cant took getting your feet and your toes tickled then you lose 700 life points don't no stop please not my bare feet toes,:said Leo Luna Leo go down form 3300 to 2100 and Luna life points go down form 4000 to 2800 next i play Psychic duck tape to gag the two if you now you lose 400 life point,:said sayer Leo life points go down form 2100 to 1700 and Luna life points go down form 2800 to 2400,;next i summon Psychic Tuning so i can re summon psychic commander sayer life points go down form 2000 to 1600 next i gave up 500 life to re summon psychic archfiend and now my psychic commander lose 1 level so now tune my level 2 psychic commander with my level 10 psychic archfiend so now i can synchro summon my deck strongest monster.Psychic destroyer atk 4000 now attack Leo life steam dragon,:when ever i attack monster my monster gets ex 1000 attack points not so fast sayer i play my tarp card Morphtronic Bind this card stop your attack sayer fin i end my turn it my move now,;said marik send my 3 monsters to my grave so i can summon wing dragon if Ra atk 6300,:now attack dark fairy dragon Luna life points go down from 2400 to 100 Luna fell to her knees are you OK sis ya Leo am fin just little tired i play my face down card earthbound blast,:now can get back 2000 life points and i had earthbound monster to my hand fin i end my turn then,:said marik i play my 2nd tarp card Psychic net it traps you and Luna in net you 2 lose 800 life points,:said sayer Leo life points go down form 1700 to 900 Leo fell to his knees i think war feeling the effect form are last duel sis after all we did not rest after that LSAT duel so think war tied form it,:said Leo OK i draw,:said Leo and i think it time me Luna stop playing around with you two i play my spell card call if the immortals so can earthbound immortal,:to my hand next i send m